geminidrakefandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Link
Dark Link is a Cardian summoned by Siobhan to fight Link and his team. In the deck of cards, he's portrayed as the Ace of Spades. He is everything Link is not: evil, cruel, nihilistic, and yearns for destruction. He is the final boss of Link's Scenario in Act I. Physical Appearance As the doppelgänger of Link, in all of his appearances, Dark Link bears resemblance to Link i n whichever game they're in and wears the same style clothing as him: tunic and a long, floppy cap, with the exception of his entire outfit being black or dark gray instead of green. Moreover, his hair is usually either a shadow black or a dark gray. The majority of the Dark Links are left-handed, but in some appearances (particularly when there was more than one), they have been shown to favor either hand. Another notable feature aside from the color scheme of his clothes is Dark Link's red eyes, which are usually the only prominent feature against his dark visage. After Dark Link merges with the defeated Cardians, his appearance takes on a drastic change from its normal one. He appears a giant, blue winged demon with a long scorpion-like tail, four arms, and a mouth on his stomach. Personality Whereas Link is cheerful, optimistic, and good, Dark Link is the exact opposite. He cares not for his comrades, even slashing at Siobhan as soon as he's summoned from the deck of cards. He's destruction incarnate and will not rest until he gets the chaos he so yearns. Abilities Aside from being able to teleport like the other villains, Dark Link's sword skills are second to none, even better than that of Link's. He can manipulate darkness to his favor, using it in the form of deadly attacks. He can also merge himself with the souls of the dead Cardians to fully increase his powers. Biography Quest for YouTube Dark Link is summoned in the Shrine of Koridai by Siobhan as a last resort to kill Link and his team. The team is easily conquered by the evil shadow, impressing his clownish master. However, Dark Link found Siobhan annoying and seemingly killed him. After doing away with him, he turned his attention back on the heroes. Before he could finish them off, he was driven back by Link's Triforce powers. He returned at Ganon's Lair, stating how he'll be the one to eliminate the Prince of Darkness. Even though he went on ahead, he didn't emerge until after Ganon's defeat. Here it's revealed he didn't kill Siobhan, but merely a shadow clone of him. Siobhan begins a ritual to merge all the Cardians defeated thus far into Dark Link, transforming him into an unstoppable monster. However, Link obtains his Triforce powers again and defeats his doppelgänger. Before Dark Link dies, he warns Link that darkness is still spreading and the worlds will eventually be destroyed; he just doesn't know it yet. Trivia *Dark Link wasn't originally planned to be in the game, but the Creator wanted to keep Siobhan around a little longer than anticipated. *Dark Link's second form is that of Dark Gaia from Terranigma. *It's unknown if Dark Link will return if there's a sequel. Category:Characters Category:Characters in YouTube Poop RPG Category:Villains Category:NPC Category:Deceased Characters Category:RPG Category:Cross-Over